Give Me Love - Phan
by meowimhannah
Summary: -ON HOLD- Dan breaks up with his long-term girlfriend, and Phil is there to comfort him. After a series of events, will Dan finally realize that what he was looking for was actually right in front of him the whole time? -Potential Phan (FICTION)
1. 1:Paint Splattered Teardrops On My Shirt

**Disclaimer:**This is all fiction! I do not own Dan and/or Phil, and I also don't own the lyrics from Give Me Love, and I don't own Ed Sheeran!  
**Summary: **Dan's broken up with his girlfriend, and Phil secretly loves him...basically c:  
**Fic Genre: **Angst/Fluff  
**A/N after chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Paint Splattered Teardrops On My Shirt**

_Third Person's P.O.V:_

The door burst open and in ran a crying Dan. He rushed straight to his room, his hands covering his face. He threw himself down on his bed, his cries became louder and more distressed. His flatmate wouldn't be home for a while so he didn't need to worry how loud he was being.

_Phil's P.O.V: _

As soon as I entered the apartment, I immediately heard crying,  
"Dan?" I called out, looking around the kitchen and living room.  
I walked in to Dan's bedroom and saw Dan sprawled out on his bed, his face buried in the pillow.

_Third Person's P.O.V: _

Dan looked up from the pillow and saw Phil staring at him in the doorway. He sat up and immediately regretted it, his head was banging and his eyes stung from all the tears.  
"Dan, what happened? Are you alright?" Phil asked.  
"I'm fine." Dan lied.  
"Tell me, Dan." Phil demanded.  
"I broke up with my girlfriend."  
"Oh."  
"She cheated on me."  
Phil's eyes widened, "Why did she cheat on you?"  
"I don't know, Phil. I honestly don't know." Dan whispered, his eyes began to water again.  
Phil walked over and sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Dan hid his face in Phil's shoulder and damped Phil's t-shirt with his tears.  
"I loved her, Phil. She meant everything to me and now she's gone." Dan blubbered.  
Phil said nothing as he rubbed Dan's back and slowly rocked him back and forth. Dan soon calmed down a bit and his whimpering turned into silent tears.  
"I was even planning on marrying her. I was going to propose to her, but I found her making out with this guy. She confessed everything and said that she still loved me. I asked how long this had been going on for, and she said a while. So I left. Why would she do this to me? I thought she loved me." Dan sobbed.  
"I don't know, but she must have been out of her mind to have cheated on you, Dan." Phil replied.  
Dan pulled away from Phil's embrace and looked at him.  
"You really think so?" Dan asked though his voice wasn't more than a whisper.  
"Yes." Phil answered, smiling slightly.  
"Thanks Phil, it really means a lot."  
"You're welcome. Now, get some sleep, ok? I'll see you in the morning."  
"Ok, good night." Dan said, lying down in his bed. He didn't bother to get changed out of his t-shirt and jeans.  
Phil smiled at Dan before turning off the bedroom light and heading to his own room.

_'I can't believe someone would do that?' _Phil thought to himself. He changed into his pyjamas, turned off the light and got into bed.  
_'Dan needs me to be there for him while he moves on.'_

* * *

OK, I've had some chapters for this new fanfic written for aggges (even before I started Phan Alphabet) and I've wondered whether I should post it...  
Please leave me a review if you'd like me to continue!  
Also I'm planning on doing the 30 Day OTP Challenge with Phan sometime:-)

Basically it's inspired by Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, and a few over songs from him, and every chapter has a lyric as the title.  
I hope you like it, I apologize if it's not brilliant.  
This is also on my deviantART account :)  
Thank you for reading xo


	2. 2: Maybe I Should Let You Go

**Chapter Two: Maybe I Should Let You Go **

_Phil's P.O.V: _

The next morning, I woke up and wandered over to Dan's room. I poked my head around the door and saw Dan fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and undisturbed even after everything that had happened yesterday.  
I came back after showering, having breakfast, and getting changed.  
When I poked my head round the door this time, Dan was awake and staring at the ceiling. His eyebrows furrowed.  
"Morning." I said quietly.  
Dan grunted in response, he continued to stare at the ceiling.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, sitting on the edge of Dan's bed. "Yeah." Dan answered. Though it was obvious he wasn't alright. There were dark circles around his eyes and his face was still tear-stained.  
"Do you want me to get you some breakfast or a drink?"  
"No thank you." Dan said. He was avoiding all eye contact with me as best he could.  
"Are you sure? I don't mind making you something to eat or drink."  
"Phil, I'm fine." Dan replied.

_Dan's P.O.V:_

Phil nodded and left the room. I sighed and sat up from my bed. _I need to get over her. It's for the best. _  
I stared at the photo frame that had a picture of me and her in the frame on my bedside table. It was our one year anniversary and we were on the London Eye. We had no idea that the photo had been taken. We were looking at the view, my arm around her shoulder and her arm around my waist. 'Completely loved-up' as some people might say.  
I sighed again and picked up the frame, I took the photo out and ripped it. I immediately felt better after every tear in the photo.  
After I had finished I threw the remains in the bin.  
It still wasn't enough for me to move on. I still had photos on my phone of us together, on Facebook and Twitter there where photos, thinking about that reminded me to tell the fans that I wasn't in a relationship anymore.

I reached for my phone that was on my bedside table and went on to Twitter. I got the 'compose a tweet' box up and pondered over what to write.  
In the end I just wrote: _'Hi guys. I just wanted to let you all know that I am no longer in a relationship anymore. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'd appreciate it if we could all move on from it. '_

I briefly scrolled through my mentions:

'Aw, I hope you're ok! :('

'Aww Dan :('

'Hope Phil's looking after you xxx'

I smiled and locked my iPhone. I placed it back on the bedside table. I heard Phil faintly knocking on the door.

"Phil, you do realise that you don't have to knock…"  
Phil opened the door and walked in, he half-smiled at me.  
"Sorry... I saw your tweet. Are you sure you're alright with the break-up?" Phil questioned.  
"I'm OK, Phil. You needn't worry."  
Phil smiled at me. He sat next to me on the bed. I rested my head on his shoulder and he leant his head on mine.  
"Dan, where's your picture that was in the frame?" Phil asked.  
"I ripped it up." I answered.  
"Should we put a new one in the frame? It looks weird just sitting there with nothing in the frame." Phil suggested.  
"OK." I replied.

"I'll be back in a moment." Phil told me.  
He got up and left the room. He soon returned with a picture in his hand. It was one of me and him when we first met, before I met my ex-girlfriend. It was one of my favourite pictures. It brought back so many great memories.  
Phil gently placed it in the frame so that it wouldn't rip or have a crease in it.  
"Thanks, Phil."

* * *

I had no idea how to end this when I wrote it...  
I've written up to the end of chapter four, chapter three will be posted tomorrow :)

**This is all fiction! I do not own Dan and/or Phil, and I also don't own the lyrics from Give Me Love, and I don't own Ed Sheeran! **

Thank you for reading xo


	3. 3: I Just Wanna Hold Ya

**Chapter 3: I Just Wanna Hold Ya **

That night, I was restless. I could not fall asleep in a comfortable position. Too many things were going on in my mind. I stared at the photo of me and Phil and sighed. I wish we were still close. I mean, we are close but not like we used to. We drifted apart when I started dating her. She completely changed me. I used to spend all evening playing Xbox game after Xbox game, watching film after film, and listening to song after song. But most of my evenings were soon occupied by her. I missed being able to listen to my music. She never liked any of the music I used to listen to, or any of the Xbox games I played. She didn't take any interest in the type of films I liked/wanted to watch.

I knew it was harder on Phil. He always tried to stay out of her way. They didn't get along at all. It was all snappy remarks and 'evil glares' between them. I never realised how much Phil disliked her until he told me one night. He told me that he caught her cheating on me with some guy. But I didn't believe him. I said that he was lying. He didn't talk to me for a while after that. I wished I had listened to him.

I really want to make it back up to Phil before it's too late. I don't want him to leave, despite how bad I treated him when I was in a relationship.  
I miss spending time with him. All the 'Dan VS Phil', 'Amazing Dan', and 'Phil Is Not On Fire' videos we used to make for the fans, going to Playlist Live, Vidcon, and Summer In The City, all the YouNow chats we had with the fans. It all meant so much to me, and I bet it meant the same for him too.

I heard him getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom. _'Why was he up so late?' _I thought to myself. It's very unusual for him to be out of bed at this time of night, or _morning _should I say, normally he's fast asleep.  
I then heard him return to his room.  
I really didn't want to bother him, but it wasn't like I was disturbing him from his sleep or what not. Before I was fully aware of it, I was in front of his bedroom door. I carefully opened it and stepped inside.  
"Phil?" I whispered.  
"Dan?" He whispered back. He turned on the table lamp beside him.  
"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep…" I mumbled.  
"Oh."  
The silence was awkward. I stood there thinking about what to say next because Phil just stared straight at me, he obviously knew that I wanted to say something.

I finally broke the silence, "can I sleep in here tonight?"  
"Yeah," Phil responded. He moved the duvet back as a signal for me to lie next to him. I proceeded to and we lay shoulder to shoulder.

_Phil's P.O.V:_

I could feel my arms itching to hold him. I wanted to rub his back and tell him that everything would be OK. He would soon move on from her and find someone else.  
I felt a small tingle of jealousy when I thought about him being with someone else. This was weird for me to think, because I've never thought of Dan as more than a friend before.

Soon enough, Dan's breathing became slow and calm. He had drifted off to sleep. He subconsciously turned over to face me and loosely wrapped his arm around me. I smiled slightly; I know he wasn't aware that he was actually doing this, and he probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. But it was still nice, I suppose.  
And with that thought, I too fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for all the positiveness on this fic! It means a lot :3

**Disclaimer: **This is all fiction! I do not own Dan and/or Phil, and I also don't own the lyrics from Give Me Love, and I don't own Ed Sheeran!

Thank you for reading xo


	4. 4: After My Blood Turns Into Alcohol

**Chapter 4: After My Blood Turns Into Alcohol**

_Dan's P.O.V:_

My eyes flickered open and I realised that I was lying next to Phil with my arm around his waist. I smiled, I must have cuddled up to him in my sleep. Even though it was wrong, seeing as I had just broken up, a part of me was screaming that it felt _right_.  
After a few moments his eyes were open too.  
"Good morning." I said, smiling.  
"Morning, Dan." Phil mumbled.  
The sun was creeping through the curtains, indicating that was it late morning.  
"Thanks for letting me sleep here." I said, sheepishly.  
"It's alright."  
"What are the plans for today then?"  
"Dunno, should we see what PJ and Chris are up to?"  
"I'll send them a text." I removed my arm from Phil's waist and sat up and stretched.  
Once I'd retrieved my phone from my bedroom, I sent a quick text to PJ.  
'_Hey Peej. Did you and Chris want to come over a shoot a video today?'  
_Within minutes I got a reply from PJ.  
'_Sure! Give us about an hour or so? Just woken up! By the way, I saw the tweet, I hope you're OK! Did you wanna maybe head out tonight and forget about her?'  
_  
_'Okay then :) yeah, we'll sort something out once you and Chris are here.'_

By the time me and Phil had showered and got changed, Chris and PJ where outside our door.  
"Alright, guys?" I answered the door, smiling at two of my best friends.  
They nodded and I stood to the side, allowing them to walk in.  
"Do you want a drink or anything?" I offered, shutting the door and following behind them.  
"Tea, please mate." PJ replied.  
"I'll have the same, thanks." Chris smiled.  
They went into the lounge were the video camera was set up in front of the sofa. I brought their teas in and sat beside them, accompanied by Phil.

"We'll meet you at the bar at 7, tonight, yes?" PJ said as he and Chris were about to leave.  
"Yeah. See you then." I replied, hugging them both goodbye.  
"Bye, guys!" Phil said.  
Once they'd left and the front door was shut, Phil turned to me, "are you sure you want to go out tonight?"  
"Yeah, it'll be great...why?"  
"Just wondering, that's all."

I shrugged it off. I'd already forgotten about her. She was history to me.  
OK, maybe I hadn't got over it fully...but I felt like I was already there.  
Even if we did break up yesterday.  
But still, I was ready to move on.7 quickly came, and we were patiently waiting for PJ and Chris. We had already ordered our drinks and bagged a table in eye sight of the bar so our friends could easily spot us. They soon arrived and sat with us.  
We had gotten up for a dance when the music changed, just for a laugh.  
That's all I could remember, for afterwards everything became a blur...

_Phil's P.O.V:_

I was sat at the table, PJ and Chris were sat opposite giggling and whispering in each other's ears. Dan was busy making his way over, trying his best to move through the crowded dance floor.  
"Phiiiil!" He called out cheerfully when he saw me.  
He came over and sat next to me, as close as he possibly could. I could strongly smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"Phiiil!" He repeated, wrapping his arms around me.  
"Daaan!" I mimicked.  
He rested his head on my shoulder, rubbing his cheek against it.  
"Do you want to call it a night?" I asked.  
He nodded and yawned, tightening his grip around my shoulders.  
I turned to PJ and Chris, "guys, me and Dan are off home. See you later, yeah?"  
PJ and Chris seemed to be on another planet, '_I'll text them later.'_

I stood up, with Dan following, he was still clinging on to me.  
"Dan, let go."  
"But, Philly, you're nice and waaaarm."  
I sighed, and got into a nearby taxi. I helped get Dan into the cab, and told the driver the address.  
Dan snuggled up into my side, he placed his hand upon mine which was on my leg.  
As much as I admired his affection, I knew that he didn't really mean it. He was drunk and he would have no recollection of this in the morning.

Once we'd arrived home, I paid the taxi driver and got Dan out of the cab. Dan kept a firm grip on me, as if he let go I would vanish.  
I walked with him into the apartment, setting him down on the sofa.  
"Phiiiil,"  
"Yes, Dan."  
"I like you."  
"I like you too."  
His brow furrowed, "no, no no, I _like _you."  
"And I _like _you too!"  
"Shh," He brought a finger to my lips.  
"I like you."

He moved his finger away and brought his face close to mine. His lips inches away from my own.  
"And you like me too."  
He closed the gap between us, his hands moved up to cup my cheeks. I was a bit taken away by his actions, but I quickly relaxed into the kiss, and then realized the mistake I was making.  
I pulled away from his grip, and he looked at me startled.

"I-I'm sorry, Dan, I can't do this. You're drunk, you probably don't even realize what you're saying.."  
"But, I _do _Phil. I love you."  
"You just got out of a serious relationship."  
"I know that."  
"Dan, you're probably not ready for another relationship. I like you too, more than a friend. But it just feels wrong, I'm sorry."  
I turned to leave, I couldn't bare to see the look of disappointment in his face.

"But a part of you is saying that it's right, isn't it?"

* * *

I'm going to be posting each chapter at the weekend, BUT I'm not sure what the wifi is going to be like where I'm going this weekend so I'm updating today!

Also, I'm planning on finishing phan alphabet soon! (I've not been very good at updating that...)

If you'd like to talk to me/follow me then there's twitter: TWHannahx, and tumblr: bandsandyoutube

**Disclaimer: **_This is all fiction! I do not own Dan and/or Phil, and I also don't own the lyrics from Give Me Love, and I don't own Ed Sheeran!  
_  
Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far :) xo_  
_


	5. 5:Give A Little Time To Me

**Chapter Five: Give A Little Time To Me **  
_  
__Dan's P.O.V:_

I woke up to a banging headache.  
_Great, I have a hangover.  
_I buried my face in my pillow, eyes still closed.  
_Why did I decide to go out for drinks last night?_  
I couldn't recall much of the events from last night. All I _could _remember was loud music, people dancing, laughing A LOT, and Phil.  
_Phil._

"Dan? Are you awake?" I heard his muffled voice from behind the door. I groaned in response, not even bothering to lift my head as he walked in the room, it hurt too much.  
"How are you feeling?" Phil asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
I groaned again, rolling over and half opening my eyes.  
"Want some aspirin?"  
"Yes please." I mumbled.

Phil quickly returned with the medication and a glass of water, "here you go."  
I sat up and he passed them to me, I took them and pulled a face, I really don't like taking pills.  
I placed the now empty glass of water on the bedside table and went back to my previous position, head buried the pillow and my legs curled up.

_Phil's P.O.V:_

Dan went back to the position he was in when I entered the room.  
I took this as an opportunity to talk about the events from last night.  
"Dan...?"  
"Yeah?"  
I gulped, "how much do you remember about last night?"  
Dan looked up from his pillow, and furrowed his brows.  
"Not much, why?"  
"Do you remember what you said when we got home?"  
"No...why, what happened?"  
"Well," I started, not sure how to word it.  
"You kissed me."

_Dan's P.O.V:_

"You kissed me."  
I felt a rush of panic overwhelm me. Last night became a little clearer, I remember coming home in a car with Phil, and walking up to the apartment...

_~flashback~_

**"And I _like _you too!" Phil told me.  
****"Shh," I brought a finger to his lips.  
****"I _like_ you."**

**I moved my finger away and brought my face closer to his. His lips inches away from my own.**  
**"And you like me too." I told him.**  
**I closed the gap between us, my hands moved up to cup his cheeks. I felt him slowly relax in to the kiss.  
****But as soon as he did, he pulled away from my grip. I looked at him startled and confused.**

**"I-I'm sorry, Dan, I can't do this. You're drunk, you probably don't even realize what you're saying.."**  
**"But, I _do _Phil. I love you."**  
**"You just got out of a serious relationship."**  
**"I know that."**  
**"Dan, you're probably not ready for another relationship. I like you too, more than a friend. But it just feels wrong, I'm sorry."**  
**He turned to leave, this was my chance, before he left the room, I spoke up, ****"but a part of you is saying that it's right, isn't it?"**

_~end of flashback~_

"You remember, don't you?" Phil said, avoiding eye contact with me.  
"Yes, yes I do...and I'm sorry, Phil. You were right, I didn't realize what I was saying then." I replied.  
"So you didn't mean anything you said?" He asked me.  
"Why what did I say?" I asked, expecting the worst.  
"You kept saying that you like me, as in _like _like me."  
_Quickly Dan, think of something, lie or_ _confess._  
"Er.."  
_Brilliant._  
"Phil, listen, I'm not going to lie to you. Yes I like you. I like you more than a friend, I have for a while now. But, like you said, I just got out of a serious relationship. I don't think I'm ready for another quite yet. I'm sorry.." I confessed.  
"Yeah, I understand." The look of hurt on Phil's face was unbearable to look at. He resembled a child who had just had a toy been taken away from them.  
"I'm sorry if I've ruined our friendship."  
"You haven't, it's fine."  
"But please, Phil, give me a little time. I promise you that when I've gotten over her, we'll start things new, OK?"  
Phil nodded, "OK."  
I smiled sleepily, before once again, burying my face in the pillow, slipping into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

I said I'd update at weekends, but I have nothing to do at the moment so HIYA!  
Updating Friday night, or Saturday at the latest c:

I got SITC tickets on Friday night!  
I'm going with my friend Sophie, and I'm really excited :D

So yeah, hope you like this chapter and I'll see you at the next one! Feedback is always appreciated :)

Tweet me - TWHannahx  
Prompt/follow me - bandsandyoutube

Bye! xoxo


	6. 6:Hold My Heart To Stop Me Bleeding Now

**Chapter Six: Hold My Heart to Stop Me Bleeding Now**

_Dan's P.O.V:_

_**2 months later **_

'_That's it, I'm going out.' _I was fed up of staying in this apartment. Me and Phil barely talked to each other anymore.  
It was more simple nodding and the little smiles now. It all happened after we confessed we liked each other.  
I don't even know if he feels the same way anymore.

I had arrived at the night club and sat in front of the bar. The music was booming, and I could barely hear myself think, the flashing lights bouncing off everything, and it was hard to move as it was jam-packed.  
I downed my drink, and placed it down. Now that I knew I had gotten rid of my feelings for Katie, I sure knew I could get rid of my feelings for Phil. It had become so awkward between us lately, I wished we could go back to were we where before. Before I met her.  
The bartender placed another drink in front of me, I nodded and sipped it, feeling the liquid run down my throat.  
Phil.  
With his beautiful blue eyes, ones that you could go swimming in, which is a very common description of them but, boy, it was true.  
His beautiful contagious smile, and laugh. His soft ebony-hair, which was now a cosmic blue after recently dyeing it.  
OK, I admit, I was in love with him.  
But it was wrong.  
But after much deliberation, it was _right _too._  
_

I placed the drink back down of finishing it, feeling a little intoxicated.  
I looked around at the hordes of people around, laughing, joking, dancing. In every face, I saw Phil's.  
He knew I was out, well it was late notice when I told him. But he didn't look up when I told him, he didn't make any eye contact.  
I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I span around on the bar stool I was sat on, and was greeted by a short girl with blonde hair and green eyes. My ex-girlfriend.  
"Hey, Danny," She giggled, batting her mascara coated eyelashes.

xxx

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the light. My head was throbbing, and I soon realized after my eyes had finally adjusted to the bright shining light through the windows. I must have forgotten to pull my blinds up.  
I heard breathing coming from beside me, I looked over and saw her.  
Katie.

My eyes widened in shock, how could I have done this? This wasn't going to help me at all.  
I lifted the duvet sheet up and saw that, thankfully, I was still wearing last nights clothing.  
Katie's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed them and yawned, she rolled over and saw me staring.  
"Katie, what are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?'" She replied, rubbing her forehead and wincing.  
"I mean here, in my room."  
She moved her hand, and looked over at me.  
"Danny, I still love you."  
I froze, "what?"  
"I still love you."  
I almost fell out of the bed, I shot up, my eyes widened again, "You still love me? But you broke up with me!"  
"Yeah, I know I did. But what happened with Mark, that's all gone. And I realized after that you're the one for me."  
"No, this can not be happening." I mumbled to myself, I buried my face in my hands.  
"I love you, Danny." She edged closer to me and moved my hands away from my face.  
She leaned in and kissed me, I didn't respond. I didn't want to respond. I felt so bad, I loved Phil. Not her.

"I can see I'm interrupting something..."  
I pulled away from her grasp and my eyes met with Phil's shocked ones.  
"Phil, it's not what it looks like..."  
Phil's face went from shocked to pure anger, "Katie, leave. Now."  
Katie scowled at him, before getting off the bed and leaving.  
I walked past Phil, mentally scolding myself. Why couldn't I have pulled away sooner?

"So are you back together?" Phil asked, slowly following behind.  
I flopped down on the sofa, burying my face in my hands again, "No, we're not."  
"Then what was all that about?"  
"She kissed me. I didn't want her to. I didn't even know she was with me."  
"You did come home pretty late..."  
"What? Did you see me with her? _Phil? _You could have stopped me!"  
"I was in bed, and you were being surprisingly quiet, intoxicated or not."  
I sighed, "Phil, it was a mistake. I don't love her anymore, I love-"  
I was about to confess, when I was interrupted by lips pressed against mine. I kissed back, feeling Phil's hands holding my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips moving in sync.  
I pulled away, and smiled at Phil.  
"I love you." I finished.  
Phil grinned, and rubbed his nose against mine, "I love you too."  
My smiled dropped, "but, Phil, what are we going to do about Katie?"  
"I don't know, but we'll figure something out."

* * *

**The title is from Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran! **

OK, I have a sort-of idea with what I want to do this, but then I don't...

Please give me your opinions on this, should I continue or should I not?  
I don't really like the previous chapter, but it was more of a filler for this one.  
I do apologize for the late update on this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **_This is all fiction! I do not own Dan and/or Phil, and I also don't own the lyrics from Give Me Love, or Grade 8, and I don't own Ed Sheeran!_

Thank you for reading  
xoxo


End file.
